Revealisum
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Dragon cant work out a Transfiguration charm and hides in an empty classroom to practice it, however James Potter finds her and helps her out, when sleep gets to her and she mispronounces the spell it affects James, what will happen to him? it's better th


AN: Before you read this I recomend you read Night of Changes, you'll understand it better :D.

An excited murmur arose into the large classroom as the numerous fifth year students waited for the arrival of their proffesor. It wa Transfiguration class, one of the favourite class in the school since it involved practical lessons as well a theorical, which made it much more interesting and enjoyable than the monotonous, explicatory lessons. Dragon chatted excitedly with James Potter, her best friend, about the last quidditch matches and the different posibilities for the world cup. Dragon's blueish silver eyes flashed with excitement, it was obvious that she liked him, but being a Ravenclaw, she preffered studying her posibilities before she commited the mistake of being refused and breaking their friendship. 

The class gradually silenced as the young but wise proffesor entered the classroom, a severe smile in her lips as she placed the thick, leather covered books into her tall desk, "good morning everybody, we are going to prepare a Revealing Charm today, does anyone knows what a Revealing Charm is?" she asked in a cheerful but still knowing voice. A young student raised his hand, he was handsome, with blond, spiked up hair and fascinating light blue eyes, "yes Mr Angelo?" asked the proffesor with a hesitant voice. The young student smiled mischievously, that is what he was known for, his mischief, "well, a Charm to reveal the girl's underwear" stated the young student with a proud smile. The class exploded in a sound laughter, one so contagious it affected the proffesor as well, "Davis!" exclaimed Johana, a young and cheerful girl who was Davis' girlfriend. The proffesor breathed in deeply to calm her laughter and looked at the class, "silence, silence...no, let's see, Mrs Moonhowl!" the young proffesor exclaimed after managing to calm down the class with a frantic wave of hands. It had been a hillarious image, which made the young woman look like she was frightening some invisible moskitoes away. Dragon looked up upon hearing her name being pronounced, her smile vanished as she knew she had to speak for the class, she was no Gryffindor and therefore, didnt have the courage of one, but was proud and known for being a strange, mischievous girl. She stood up proudly, her eyes focused on the teacher with a look of dominance, as if the proffesor didnt have a word to say, "the Revealing Charm is used to reveal objects that might have been transfigured into other items by using a simple Transfigurating charm" she explained in a soft, nearly silent voice, making students lean in closer to listen to her weak voice. The proffesor smiled at the girl, after a few seconds of tense silence, and raised a hand, "VERY WELL! Ten Points to Ravenclaw!" she exclaimed happily. Dragon smiled proudly, she knew the lessons very well, but she didnt enjoy speaking for the class.

They proceeded to explaining the charm and how it worked, "here I have some items transformed into goblets, by using the Revealing Charm you have to find out which item it is" she explained placing a goblet in each desk. She stood by her desk, on which was situated another goble, slightly larger than the student's goblets, "the charm works like this, look" she told them, taking out her wand and pointing it at the goblet, "Revealium" she said calmly flicking the wand slightly. Suddenly the goblet started to glow and it quickly transfigured into a little, golden feather, "simple, isnt it? Well, it requires a lot of mental energy, so let's start working on it" she said authoritally while sitting down by her desk and starting to correct exams. 

Dragon pointed her want at the goblet proudly and flicked it, "Revealium!" she said knowingly and mantained the wand stiff, pointed at the goblet. Nothing happened. She looked quiet startled, she was one of the brightest student in transfiguration, and she was great when doing mischief as well. Indeed, that was another thing she was good at, doing whatever she wanted. She had the proof in herself, she was indeed and unregistered Werewolf, her father was one so it was normal she was one too. So it startled her greatly when the goblet remained untouched, and her features become ones of incredible surprise and shock. She heard James speaking to himself, "Revealium, Calízeus, Revealium, Calízeus..." he kept saying to himself, his voice hinting pride and joy. She turned to look at her desk partner with curiosity. Her eyes widdened as she saw him transforming his goblet into an empty flask and back into a goblet continuously, "having fun?" Dragon commented coldly. James smiled at her, "yep...what a simple spell, how about you? What item is yours?" he commented cassualy. Dragon smiled nervously, "well, was still preparing mentally to do it, you see?" she lied moving her gaze to another side. She was startled when she heard a high pitched scream echo in the classroom, "A SERPENT, A SNAKE!!!" yelled Johana standing on her chair. On her desk was a little baby, false coral snake, staring at her with amazed eyes, as if it hadnt expected at all to see itself here. Dragon stared at her in simpathy as the class laughed, specially Davis. She proffesor stood up and pointed her wand at the ofidian, "Calízeus!" she commanded authoritally, and inmediatly the little ofidian transformed into a goblet. She walked torwards Davis, her eyes flashing with fire which meant she was not in a good mood, "Very good Mr Angelo, what a shame, you are one of my best students and I expect great things from you, but you must learn to control your love for fun and stay serious in class, unfortunately I will have to give you a detention and take ten points from Ravenclaw" said the proffesor with a saddened look in her eyes. Dragon would have pulverized Davis had she had laser rays in her eyes, "thank you Davis for taking away the ten points I earned" she hissed at him angrily. Davis looks ashamed and sent her a look that begged forgiveness. 

Dragon sighed and turned to her goblet, ready to try one last attempt at it before the bell rang signaling the end of classes. She was completely startled when she saw her goblet had dissapeared and, in it's place, was a little red rose. Her gaze was directed to the young man next to her, "I saw you couldnt do it, wanted to help you out" he whispered silently. Dragon, althought embarrased at her lack of concentration to preform the spell, smiled at the young man, "thank you" she whispered silently as well.

Late that night Dragon was inside an empty classroom, a look of frustration transformed her fair features as she literally attacked a large, golden goblet, "Revealium!" she kept hissing in total rage. She had been trying to manage the spell for ages, but still something was amiss, why couldnt she make it even although she had never failed a transfigurating spell? "is everything ok Dragon?" a maleish voice she knew well asked. Startled, Dragon leapt around with the agility her wolf half gave her and pointed her wand at James. James raised his hands to his head, on one of them was a little, oval shapped cake filled with chocolate, "whoah Dragon, calm down, was just worried and wondered where you were, sorry" he commented nervously placing a hand through his wild, flaming hair. Dragon lowered her wand and turned to attack the goblet once more, "I was practicing, looks like this spell isn't for me" she commented desperately, blowing a strand of platinum blond hair out of her eyes. James approached the girl and grabed her hand, "easy, you wont do anything if you are nevous or angry" he said waiving her hand slightly. He walked to stand in front of her and smiled, "Dragon, relax, concentrate and you'll see how it works" he told her reassuringly. Dragon smiled pleased, no wonder she liked him, he was such a sweetheart and had always been there when needed.

After an hour of trying, Dragon was starting to get tired, her eyelids became heavy and her mind started to get foggy and unclear, "Revea..a...aaaaa...lisum" she attempted once more, but her words got caught between a large yawn. She didnt realize her wand was pointing at James, nor that her words had been wrong, but suddenly James started to glow a pure white light, which startled the girl and help her wake up. She looked at James with panick in her eyes as he suddenly shapeshifted into a large, beautiful puma with golden brown furn. She rushed to him not caring it was a powerful and deadly creature, "Oh James, sorry...what...how can I fix this?" she whinned desperately trying to think clearly but being flooded by the incoherency of fear. James smiled and shapeshifted back to his human form, his face completely shocked but happy, "How...how did you do that?" he asked. Dragon, who had been looking away, couldnt have been more shocked, "how did YOU do that?" she questioned surprised but slightly suspicious. James laughed, he was quiet awake and had found out about the reaction of the spell, "Dragon, you are the first person to find the charm to reveal Animagus from their human form, instead of their animal" he exclaimed happily. Dragon smiled slightly and sighed with reliefe, she had not done any harm to James. James nodded with a smiled, "yep!" he exclaimed joyfully, thinking about the advantages of knowing this spell. Dragon raised an eyebro and placed a hand to her chin, a knowing smile on her lips, "you know? This is pretty dangerous for us, unregistered, so better keep it secret. But..." she stated, knowing well the disadvantages of this charm, "...we can always find out if our enemies are unregistered animagus and tell the proffesors, jaja" James stated, pointing out the disadvantages. Dragon laughed loudly and smiled at the young man.

James turned around and exited the room, "coming? It's pretty late" he told her. Dragon nodded and was going to exit the room when suddenly she turned around, a feeling of knowledge flowed through her, "revealium!" she exclaimed pointing her wand at the golden goblet. Suddenly it shapeshifted into a little red rose. Dragon jumped up with joy, screaming a loud "YES!" and exited the classroom, closing the door.

AN: There comes another sotyr about James and Dragon's life at Hogwarts, years after their parent's defeated Lord Voldemort, who said not being in danger of death was not fun?


End file.
